


Our Love is Etched Into Our Skin

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Jason's tattoo appeared on his skin, everyone knew he was different. Instead of dull colors and sharp lines, his tattoo was full of bright colors and swirling vines. Finally meeting his soulmate was anything, but a letdown.<br/>---------<br/>Day One of JayTim Week 2016: Tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Etched Into Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So for the next six days I'm going to be posting a fic for JayTim Week. I've already completed tomorrows and I'm halfway through Wednesdays. I'm super excited and I hope you all enjoy!

The tattoo that appeared on Jason’s ankle when he was younger was unlike any other in Gotham’s “poor” community. If you weren’t in Gotham’s elite, it was practically guaranteed that when the tattooed appeared it would be all jagged lines and sharp edges. Jason’s tattoo curled delicately around his ankle bone and swirled gracefully towards the top of his foot in the front and up in the direction of his calf in the back. The design was so different from all the ones he had seen, that Jason would often find himself distracted by the simple tattoo.

Even the coloring was exotic in comparison to the charcoals, muddy browns, and whites that a majority of tattoos in the slums of Gotham were made of. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to get a splash of color here and there once the tattoo started to grow, but never when the tattoo first appeared. The green vine-like twirls and robin red buds sprouting off them were unexpected editions to an already unheard of design. The bright contrast to Jason’s light skin tone drew people’s attention to the tattoo whenever it was visible.

The fact his tattoo was something normally only seen on those in the upper class had Jason’s mother convinced that he was born to do great things. Every night she would remind him before he went to bed that he was born for something better than their shitty two-bedroom apartment in one of the most dangerous areas of Gotham. Most of the extra money she made went to making sure Jason had what he needed to do the best he possibly could in school. The odd nights she managed to get her hands on some free drugs from one of her “work friends,” she would babble on and on about wanting Jason to have a better life than she did.

In another life Jason believed he probably would have ended up the same way most of the other children of druggies and absentees did, but his mother’s desperation kept him from following the criminal path. He didn’t do anything stupid like try to steal the tires off the Batmobile when one of the idiots at school dared him to or run around Gotham at night with nothing except a camera on him. The day he graduated top of his class in high school had his mother tearing up and praising him for all of his hard work.

His acceptance letter and scholarship information were put up on the refrigerator the moment after he showed his mother them and she gave him a tight hug. That summer they constantly argued about where Jason would be living while he went to school at Gotham University. In the end, his mother insisting that she wanted him to have the complete college experience was enough to get him to agree to living in an apartment near campus. So he packed up the few belonging he had and moved into a small three-bedroom apartment three blocks from campus with Roy Harper and Dick Grayson.

Getting used to living with two other guys he hardly knew was difficult, but it didn’t take long for them to become friends. Roy often disappeared on the weekends to spend time with his girlfriend that went to school in Metropolis, while Dick often walked around the apartment on his hands instead of his feet. They both had extensive tattoos all over their bodies that included bright splashes of color in large areas, but nowhere near as bright as Jason’s own. One night, when they all were drunk off their asses, Dick spent a whole hour tracing the green vines and going on about how they reminded him of his brother’s tattoos.

Halfway through the semester, Jason received the last call he ever wanted to get while he was only a ten-minute bus ride from home. Having to identify his mother’s body was so emotionally draining Jason would have had trouble making it back to the apartment if Dick’s girlfriend didn’t happen to see him before he could stumble out of the precinct. Barbara ended up having to let Jason into his apartment because his hands were shaking too violently for him to open the door. She’d spent the rest of the day sitting with his head in her lap, while he stared blankly into space.

“Babs, what are you doing here?” Dick rounded the couch instead of hopping over the back like he normally did and knelt down in front of Jason. “Hey, Jay. What’s wrong? Do you need me to call someone?”

“No.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Not really.”

“Come one, little wing. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. Don’t make me pull out the big guns.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Dick.”

A tattoo covered hand gently brushed the white patch of hair out of Jason’s face, then cupped the side of his face that wasn’t pressed against Barbara’s thigh. “I’m going to call Roy and have him get Chinese food and ice cream. We’ll just spend the night watching B-list movies and not talking.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, little wing. We’re family now.”

* * *

 

The months following his mother’s death, Jason buried himself in his schoolwork and the job he managed to get at one of the campus libraries. Roy and Dick made sure to drag Jason out for a night on the town every once and a while, but they had their own lives that kept them busy. Things settled into a monotonous routine as the days continued to get colder and colder as the typical harsh winter rolled into Gotham. Most nights Jason came home to an empty apartment, since both Roy and Dick had night classes, giving him full rein of the apartment for a couple of hours.

The week of finals Jason came home one night to find a short boy with bright blue eyes and pitch black hair standing in the middle of their living room with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. From the pinched up expression on his face, Jason could only assume that the reason he was in their apartment wasn’t a pleasant one. Part of Jason wanted to ask what the mysterious man was doing in their apartment, but the fire in his eyes almost made Jason turn right back around and leave instead. Unfortunately, the guy’s eyes snapped straight to Jason and made escape impossible unless he wanted to come up with some outlandish excuse.

“Where’s Richard?”

“Who?”

The guy rolled his eyes in exasperation and pointed at the ridiculous picture of Dick and Barbara that was sitting on the TV stand. “My idiot brother. He’s been ignoring my calls and Bruce is getting on my back about it so I thought I’d ambush him.”

“He’s in class. Should be back soon. I think he’s got two finals.”

“Great. I’ll just wait here.”

“How did you get in?”

“Dick gave me a key.” The guy took off his shoes and curled up in the corner of the couch that Jason normally sat in. “You’re Jason, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Are you Tim or Damian?”

“Damian is a four foot, six-inch terror. If he ever comes to visit, I suggest you hide somewhere else until he leaves.”

“So you’re the child prodigy then?”

“I’m almost terrified to ask what exactly Dick told you about me.”

Jason chuckled under breath and settled more comfortably onto the other end of the couch with his body facing Tim. “Something about a little genius that graduated high school at sixteen and went straight into running the family business.”

“Technically it’s not the family business because I’m not actually a Wayne, but Bruce needs a successor and Damain’s more interested in weapons than business plans.”

“And Dick would go crazy if he had to sit through even one business meeting?”

“Pretty much.” The anger that had been in Tim’s eyes when Jason first arrived had slowly ebbed away to what looked like intrigue. “Dick mentioned you’re a literature major so I’ve got to ask. What’s your favorite classic novel?”

“I get the feeling you’re going to be judging me harshly on whatever I say.”

“For all I know, you’re one of those ridiculous hipsters that’s just doing it to seem more sophisticated and feel superior to other people.”

“My pick may not prove that I’m not.”

“Is it Shakespeare? If it is, I feel the need to point out that he wrote plays and sonnets not novels.”

“While I enjoy Shakespeare’s work, none of his works are anywhere close to my favorites.”

“Then what is?”

“Pride and Prejudice. The first time I read it I was twelve. I was just getting to that age that the people I went to school with started mocking anything different. Elizabeth’s character really helped me through that time. Even though she was some fictional character, the realness of her situation and response to it made me feel like it was fine to be different. The right people will appreciate you for who you are and all of your unique quirks. Worrying about what other people think is just a waste of time.”

“Well I can’t judge you for that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.”

A warm feeling spread through Jason’s chest at Tim’s words and had him unconsciously moving his foot closer to the one Tim had stretched out on the couch a few minutes earlier. “A real shame. Do you go around quoting Austen to everyone or am I special?”

“What do you think?”

“I know what I want you to say, but whether you will is an entirely different story.”

“I would hate to disappoint you.”

“Guess that means you shouldn’t say anything.”

“But what would happen if we meet each other again? There’d be that lingering what if.”

“Interesting point.” The tips of Tim’s toes brushed along the hem of Jason’s jeans when he curled them up with a small smile on his face. “Do you always flirt with your brother’s roommates?”

“Only the ones that are literature majors. They’re so much more fascinating than the snobby people I meet at all the galas I have to attend.”

“Are you one of those people that wakes up in the morning and decides you’re going to do something dangerous?”

A new spark appeared in Tim’s eyes, this one fuelled by something Jason couldn’t quite put his finger on. “If we’re going to be playing twenty questions, I think it’s my turn to ask something. You’ve asked two in a row now.”

“Isn’t that game a little childish?”

“You’re wearing Star Wars socks.”

“I haven’t done laundry in a week and your brother keeps stealing all my good socks. It’s not my fault.”

“You could have done laundry.”

“I had four papers due this week and three finals to study for. I had more important things to do than laundry.”

“How long have you known about the papers?”

“That,” Jason nudged Tim’s foot playfully with his own R2-D2 covered foot and settled further into the couch. “isn’t the point. Why has Dick been ignoring your calls?”

“Probably because the annual Wayne Christmas party is this weekend and he doesn’t want to go for a suit fitting like Bruce wants him to. Bruce is too busy wrapping up things at WE for the year to make sure Dick actually goes so he’s been bugging me to make sure it happens.”

“I thought Dick was supposed to be the big brother?”

“Technically he is, but everyone pretty much accepts that Dick’s a six-year-old at heart.”

The sound of keys rattling in the door lock drew both of their attention to the door and the dishevelled looking Dick that walked in. He didn’t look the least bit surprised to see his younger brother sitting casually on their sofa with his legs stretched out across half the thing. Dick simply crossed the room and dropped his body down so he completely covered Tim’s much smaller body. Tim let out a little rush of air, but didn’t seem to be put off by Dick practically crushing him under his larger weight.

“How did your finals go?” Whatever Dick said was mumbled directly into Tim’s collarbone and had the other boy rolling his eyes. “Don’t think that means you’re getting out of this. I’ve been waiting here for two and a half hours and Bruce will be pissed if I don’t get this done today. The party is this weekend.”

“Eddy already has my sizes!”

“Your last suit barely fit. There’s no getting out of this. Either get up on your own or I’ll make you.”

“Fine. You’re buying dinner.”

“Whatever will get you to come with me.”

“Love you, baby bird!”

Dick earned another eye roll from his brother when he shot up off of the couch and ran out their apartment door like his pants were on fire. “I guess that means we’re leaving now. It was nice to meet you, Jason.”

“It was nice to meet you, too. I’m sure it won’t be the last time.”

“I certainly hope it isn’t. Bye, Jason.”

* * *

 

It ended up taking Jason three days to find out the tattoo on his ankle had spread even further up his leg so it was just starting to curve around his knee. The vine-like lines became a darker green the higher up Jason’s leg they got until they swirled off the main line and faded into a light green. The same robin red buds appeared at random points on the vine climbing up his leg, with some of them actually flowered wide open exposing the yellow inside. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t even Jason that noticed the tattoo had spread further up his body. Roy was the one to point out the newest extension to the formerly quite small tattoo covering Jason’s foot and ankle.

“How come you didn’t tell me you met your soulmate? I thought Dick and I would be the first to know.”

Jason pulled the towel he had been using to dry his hair away and brushed away the strand of white hair that fell into his eyes. “Are you drunk again?”

“I haven’t had a drink in over a month. I plan on getting absolutely plastered after my last final tomorrow, but that doesn’t have anything to do with you meeting your soulmate and not telling me!”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t met my soulmate.”

“Your newest addition says otherwise.”

“Huh?” Jason twisted his body around so he could see the back of his leg like Roy had been able to just a moment before. “That’s new.”

Dick’s head suddenly popped up from behind the pillow he had been covering his face with. “You mean you didn’t feel it happen? You didn’t get all tingly and swoopy?”

“I don’t think so…”

“You’ve got your thinking face on. Roy, he’s got the thinking face on. Do you know who it is? Is it some nameless girl that tripped over you as she hurried out of the coffee shop like one of those silly teen romance movies?”

“Not a girl.”

“Oh, a boy. What did he look like? Is he dreamy?” Dick draped his body dramatically over the back of the couch and clutched his hands tightly to his chest while he batted his eyelashes at Jason. “How will you find him? It’s all so dramatic.”

“He’s two years younger than I am.”

“A younger man. The plot thickens.”

Another body suddenly leaned over the back of the couch so Jason’s view of Dick was blocked by Roy’s head. “How do you know how old he is? Have you met him before?”

“Is he some old childhood friend that recently came back into your life?”

“That wouldn’t make any sense. Childhood friends that never touched?”

“It’s possible.”

“Why do the two of you care so much?” Jason started to head towards his room hoping that the two of them would get the point that he wanted some time alone to get dressed and think. “Don’t you have finals you should be studying for?”

“This is much more interesting than the American political system. Plus, I need to make sure I have all the details so I can tell Barbara everything behind your back later.”

“It’s not behind my back if you tell me about it.”

“Just tell us who it is! We’re all dying to know.”

“My love life is none of your business.”

“Come on, Jay! We’re roommates. Practically brothers at this point. We’ve all seen each other naked. It doesn’t get any closer than that!”

“If you two would learn how to knock-”

The only thing that would have made Dick’s attempts to cover up Jason’s common complaint about his two roommates more obvious was if he had covered up his ears on top of the loud, random babbling. “That’s not the point. Now tell us before we have to use extreme force to make you.”

“Fine, but only because I need you to do something for me.”

“I’m sure Bruce has a boom box somewhere in the mansion. Alfred probably knows where it is.”

“I don’t want to know. Give me your phone.”

“Don’t you have Bab’s number?”

“Yes, I do.” Before Dick could pull back the phone he was already holding out, Jason grabbed the device and quickly scrolled through the contacts until he reached the one labelled Baby Bird. “I need Tim’s number.”

“What did you two talk about while he was here? He called me this morning during his break to ask for yours, but he wouldn’t tell me why he needed it.”

Roy’s large hand came out of nowhere and whacked Dick over the back of the head with a look on his face that clearly said he thought the other man was an idiot. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice right after it happened. As soon as I touched Kori, I felt it happen.”

“It’s probably different for everyone.”

“Same thing happened to me when Bab’s slapped me the first time. Even though my face hurt, I could still feel the tattoo growing. Wait a second…” Long legs flipped over the back of the couch so Dick was now standing almost right in front of Jason. “You and my baby brother! This is great. I was seriously worried he’d end up with some boring business type that I’d have to pretend to find fascinating. This is great news! You’re officially part of the family now, little wing!”

“Don’t you dare try to hug me. I’m serious.”

“But Jay! You’re my brother-in-law now. Brother-in-laws hug each other!”

“No. I need to call Tim. Go gossip at Barbara or whatever it is you want to do.” Jason tightened his hold on the towel around his waist and sped into his room so Dick wouldn’t have the chance to pull him into one of his ridiculously long hugs.

* * *

 

A huge wave of vanilla hit Jason right in the face as soon as he opened the door to the small coffee shop not far from the huge Wayne Enterprise tower. Most of the patrons looked like college students except for the one person sitting in the corner in direct view of the door wearing a well-tailored suit. The girl behind the counter popped her gum loudly and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him when he turned to look at her. She gestured expectantly at the huge board behind her and popped her bright blue gum once again.

“Leave him alone, Steph.” Tim’s voice easily carried over the sound of the Indie music playing in the background. “He doesn’t have to order anything. I practically pay for this place with all the coffee I order.”

The blonde leaned forward so her elbows were resting on the countertop and visibly moved her gaze up and down Jason’s body. “This is him? He’s cute.”

“Flirt with someone else.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And don’t text Cass and Babs everything.”

“Should have gone somewhere else if you didn’t want them to know.”

“You’re a terrible gossip.”

“It’s all part of the job. Where better to hear all the latest gossip then in a trendy, hipster coffee shop.”

“Just try to mind your own business for once.” The blonde girl rolled her eyes with another pop of her gum, but nodded her head in agreement anyways. “Thank you. Did you want anything, Jason? I know it’s a long way to come.”

“I’m fine. You probably don’t have much time.”

“Luckily, people tend to be more understanding when soulmates are involved in why you’re missing work during one of the busiest times of the year. I actually think they’re more understanding about this then someone’s kids be sicking or someone having to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll never understand people’s obsession with soulmates, but that’s not what we’re here to talk about and I’m sure you want to get back to work even if your co-workers are understanding.”

“This is starting to sound like a business meeting, which is probably a good thing. I’m not exactly legal yet. That presents a pretty obvious issue.”

“Believe me, I’m well aware. I’ve had lots of time to consider the issue. Most of the people coming into the library right now are just coming to study so I haven’t had much to do at work other than think about it.”

“Lucky you. What solutions have you come up with?”

“I’ve only really thought of one. Dick said your birthday isn’t until July, so we have eight months until you turn eighteen. I think it would be best if we spent the time getting to know each other better. Even after the New Year, I’m sure you’ll still be plenty busy with work and I’ll have school and work to keep me busy. We can use what spare time we have getting to know each other, that way when you finally turn eighteen, we actually know each other before we start dating.”

Tim’s face had remained disturbingly stoic the entire time Jason had been talking and stayed that way as he looked down into the cup of coffee he had clutched in his hands. “I have to admit, I was expecting something a little more dramatic from an Austen fan. Although, I’m glad you suggest that because that’s what I was going to suggest. I haven’t even been working for a year yet and I have a lot to learn. I’m not ready for a relationship right now, but I can do friends.”

“Will you be ready in eight months?”

“I don’t know. I’m a workaholic with a caffeine addiction that isn’t known for being the greatest at relationships and I’m only seventeen. That being said, talking to you was one of the easiest things I’ve ever done. I’ve never put a lot of stock in the whole soulmates thing, but maybe there is something to it. I feel relaxed around you even though I barely know you and I get the feeling falling in love would be just as easy.”

“Now who’s the one being dramatic?” The small laugh that Tim hid in the cup he had raised to his lips to take another sip out of made Jason’s heart flip strangely in his chest. “Text me whenever you have free time. I can’t promise I’ll answer right away, but I’ll make sure to reply and you can stop by the apartment whenever you want. I’m assuming you still have a key.”

“Yes. The same goes for you.”

“Great. We can talk more when you’re not drowning in work.”

“I’m not sure that will ever happen.”

“I certainly hope that’s not the case. If that’s all, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Before Jason could stand up, Tim cleared his throat and looked down at his cup of coffee instead of keeping his eyes focused on Jason’s face. “There was one more thing. I know that… I know you don’t have any family to spend Christmas with. Dick mentioned that you spent Thanksgiving by yourself in the apartment and I can only assume you plan to do the same for Christmas. You could come to the manor. I know it might seem odd, but I know all about spending holidays alone and I know how awful it can be. Obviously you don’t have to.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it. I’m sure Dick would be ecstatic.”

“He definitely would and I know Babs would be glad to see you, too.”

“She’s not spending Christmas with her dad?”

“They spend the morning together, but the Police Commissioner can’t take the entire day off.”

“Maybe I will then.”

“Good. I should really get going then. It was nice to see you again, Jason.”

“It was good to see you again, too. Bye, Tim.”

“Bye.” The small smile on Tim’s face when he finally got up to leave the little shop stayed ingrained in Jason’s mind for the rest of the day and appeared to him the moment he closed his eyes that night.

* * *

 

As much as Jason loved literature, there were still some books that felt like a chore to read and had him wishes he could be doing anything else. Most of the books he had been assigned since he started at Gotham University had something appealing about them, but the newest one for his pre-1700 literature course had Jason practically falling asleep. It didn’t help that Tim had shown up at their apartment with his tablet in hand and changed into Jason’s clothes before smashing himself between Jason and the corner of the couch. Having Tim’s warm body pressed against his proved to be more distracting when he was struggling to read through his assigned reading.

“What?” Tim didn’t even bother to look up from whatever he was doing on his tablet when he talked to Jason. “You’re staring. Is your book that uninteresting?”

“Maybe you’re just that beautiful.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking it.”

“I’m completely clueless.”

The tablet Tim had been scrolling down seconds before was suddenly smacked against Jason’s shoulder with an impressive thunking noise. A surprised grunt left Jason’s mouth that had Tim laughing with his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body moving from the force of it. Jason’s mouth involuntarily tipped up into a fond smile as he remembered the first time he had gotten Tim to laugh with such abandon. Without thinking, Jason moved one of his hands to the part of Tim’s upper thigh that he knew was particularly ticklish, especially since the red, yellow, and black flowers had blossomed over the milky white skin.

Tim’s breath hitched at the first gentle touch of Jason’s fingers along the sensitive skin and his leg kicked out in surprise. The smaller man tried to push Jason away from him, but Jason’s larger body had him pinned to the arm of the couch so he couldn’t move an inch in any direction. Laughter continued to bubble out of Tim’s mouth as Jason kept up the onslaught to his ticklish skin. It wasn’t until Tim could barely pull in a single breath that Jason stopped attacking the abused area and let Tim catch his breath again.

“You’re the worst.”

“I thought Damian was the worst.”

“Fine, but you’re a close second.” The flush that had appeared in Tim’s cheeks was slowly dissipating and he no longer had to take deep, gasping breaths. “I really need to finish reading this report.”

“Then finish reading it. I’m not stopping you.”

“Are you going to stop staring at me?”

“I can’t help it.”

“Stop saying stuff like that.”

“Why?”

Their breath mingled together when Tim leaned forward so his face was mere centimeters away from Jason’s own. “It’s really hard not to kiss you after you say things like that.”

“Three more months.”

“Right. Three more months.”

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” The phone Jason had pressed to his ear nearly slipped from his grip because his hands were shaking so badly. “Do you feel older yet?”

“Jason? Are you drunk?”

“I think Dick might have put something in my drink. It’s your birthday!”

“Yes and it’s also two in the morning.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Jay. I’m going to head over to your apartment. It should only take me twenty minutes to get there. Will you be fine until then?”

“No. It’s your birthday. You should get to sleep in and have someone bring you cake for breakfast and be sung happy birthday and be told how amazing you are. You know you’re amazing, right? The most amazing person ever. Best soulmate ever, too. The bestest.”

A breathy laugh sounded over the phone followed by what sounded like sheets rustling in the background. “Do you have cake at your apartment?”

“No, We’re picking up your cake from the bakery in the morning. Dick swore German chocolate cake is your favorite, but he could be lying.”

“It is my favorite. Since you’re going to be picking up my cake, I’m going to come over and you can serve it to me in the morning while I’m still sleeping in your bed because you woke me up at two in the morning. How does that sound.”

“I should be coming to you. It’s your birthday.”

“Do not even think about leaving your apartment. My idiot brother can make it up to me later, after I rip him a new one for getting you drunk. I’m leaving now, okay?”

“Okay. See you soon, Timmy. Timmers. Timbers. Timbo.”

“I’ll see you soon. Try to drink some water while you wait.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tim sighed heavily into the receiver before he disconnected the call leaving Jason staring at the screensaver of him and Tim. In the photo, Tim was leaning against Jason’s side with his head tilted up to look at him while he laughed at something that Dick had said. There was a fond smile on Jason’s face, which was angled down so he could see the person looking up at him. Barbara had taken the picture of them during one of their days at Wayne Manor and had sent it to everyone the moment they left.

He stared at the picture for a few more minutes, then somehow pushed himself off the sofa without falling flat on his face and made it to the kitchen. The cup he took down from the cabinets nearly fell out of his hand just as he was headed to the sink to fill it up. It took him longer than he would ever like to admit to fill the large plastic cup up with water and get it to the living room. There were several times he almost spilled all the water onto the floor, but he managed to get to the couch with most of it still in the cup.

In what felt like a matter of minutes, Jason drained the entire cup of water and was left looking at an empty cup. He was seriously considering stumbling off the couch again, when the door to the apartment swung open on silent hinges. Jason’s heart squeezed tightly in his chest at the sight of Tim standing in his doorway wearing a t-shirt that Jason had spent the better part of an entire month looking for. It was obviously a couple sizes too big for him because the collar hung much lower than it should have and a majority of his left shoulder was exposed.

“You’re staring again.”

“I’m allowed to do that now.”

“Says who?” Tim plucked the empty cup out of Jason’s hands then disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a full cup of water. “Where’s my brother?”

“Passed out in his room.”

“What about Roy?”

“He’s spending the week at Kori’s place. You got here quick.”

“That’s because there’s no one else on the roads at two in the morning. Hurry up and finish that so we can go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Jason quickly downed the entire cup of water and felt his head clear up enough that he was sure he could stand without falling over. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. Bruce will probably wonder where I am in the morning, but I left a note so it shouldn’t take him too long to figure it out.”

“You really shouldn’t have driven all the way out here.”

“Because it’s my birthday?” The feeling of Tim’s body easily slotting into place against Jason’s chest made the skin over his heart tingle in what had become a familiar sensation. “You only mentioned that a couple of times on the phone.”

“There’s no need to get sassy with me.”

“When I get a drunk call at-”

“Two in the morning?”

“Don’t sass me. I’m allowed to get sassy, not you.”

“We’re still blaming Dick though, right?”

“Obviously. Now, bed.”

A sly grin broke out on Jason’s face, but before Tim could ask what the look was for Jason had him scooped up in his arms like he weighed nothing. “Promise not to drop you.”

“I wouldn’t be very happy with you. After all, it’s my birthday.”

“Can’t go upsetting the birthday boy.”

“No, you can’t.”

* * *

 

Waking up to the feeling of someone breathing steadily against Jason’s neck was a lot more pleasant than he ever would have expected. It was enough to distract him from the awful pounding in his head that undoubtedly had something to do with whatever Dick had given him to drink the night before. Jason considered getting up for water and pain killers, but having Tim’s body pressed perfectly up against his wasn’t something he wanted to give up any time soon. His arm tightened around Tim’s small waist and he turned his head so his nose was buried in Tim’s soft hair.

“Finally, you’re awake.”

“No.” A rush of air blew across Jason’s neck as Tim laughed noiselessly at Jason’s moaned out reply. “Go back to sleep.”

“I was promised cake.”

“After you go back to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

Jason let out a loud groan and dropped his free arm over his eyes to stop the headache that was slowly building up force inside his skull. “You’re the devil. Pure evil.”

“What happened to me being the bestest? Come on, you need something highly caffeinated and something unhealthily greasy.”

“Kat’s Diner?”

“Only if you get out of bed.”

“Fine, fine. Just give me a few minutes to prepare myself.”

“While you do that, I’m going to go change.”

“Are you going to be stealing more of my clothes? I’m going to run out soon.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” The sound of Tim’s feet lightly hitting the ground sounded like a bomb going off to Jason’s delicate senses and had him letting out another groan. “I’ll get you some aspirin for your head.”

“Thanks.”

For a few minutes Jason kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut hoping his headache would just magically go away, then when it became apparent that wouldn’t be happening he forced himself out of bed. He stripped his old night shirt off on his way to the bathroom and threw it in the laundry basket on the way in. He splashed several handfuls of water onto his face before he looked up in the mirror and noticed the new edition to his nearly complete tattoo. A bouquet of multi-colored flowers now took up the large space over where Jason’s heart sat in his chest that had been nothing more than an empty space for weeks. An intricate spiralling of vines created an elaborate design around the flowers that seemed to have no beginning or ending.

“Did that happen last night?” Tim held the small white pill out to Jason along with a full cup of water, then focused his attention completely on Jason’s tattoo. “It looks really nice. You’re practically filled up now.”

“Just my neck and face. If I even get any face tattoos.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about a hand shaped tattoo being there until it starts to grow. Have you finished in here yet?”

“Want to smell my breath and find out?”

The moment Jason leaned down so he could blow directly over Tim’s nose, a hand shot up and pushed Jason’s face back. “You’re disgusting.”

“So you’d say no to a kiss?”

“Until you brush your teeth, yes.”

“Interesting.”

As Tim leaned across Jason to grab the toothbrush he kept in the other man’s holder, Jason wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around in his arms. On instinct, Tim looped his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled his body tightly against the other to keep himself from falling. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jason cut him off with a lingering kiss that had him sighing happily into it. Jason’s arms tightened around Tim’s waist and ended up lifting the smaller man off of the floor in the process.

“I thought I said I wouldn’t kiss you.”

“You don’t seem to be having an issue with it now.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

“So demanding.” Their second kiss lasted until they were both in desperate need of air and left them feeling like every nerve in their body was being stimulated at once. “That was intense.”

“It’s the synchronization of the nerves in our tattoos because our hormone levels are high enough for our pheromones to trigger the process. Supposedly it brings us closer and helps us feel a deeper connection.”

“It also finished your tattoo.

“What?”

“Look in the mirror.”

Tim spun around to face the mirror and was surprised to see two of the vines that were on his neck had extend up and around his cheekbones then curved along the top of his eyebrows. The two vines met right in the middle of his eyebrows and curled around each other then swirled towards opposite sides so they ended in tiny spirals. Both of them started as a dark green, like the ones on his neck, before fading to an extremely light green at the very end. A few red flower buds were on random spots along the two lines creating a bright pop of color that had immediately grabbed Jason’s attention when he had first pulled away from the second kiss.

“I look like a fantasy movie character that lives in the forest and is one with nature.”

“It’s a good look. Very eye-catching.”

“The last thing I need is people staring at me. I get enough of that in the boardroom when everybody is just waiting for me to screw something up.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and tightened them up until Tim was completely slotted against his body. “Now they’ll be too focused on how gorgeous you look to think about anything else.”

“You’re such a flirt and not at all smooth about it.”

“Looks like it’s working on you.”

“Don’t get cocky and hurry up. I want breakfast.”

“Shit. I promised you cake in bed.”

“Surprisingly enough, I don’t want cake in bed for breakfast. You can buy me a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and as many cups of coffee as I can drink.”

“I’ll go broke before you get enough.” Despite the punch to his upper arm, Jason couldn’t hold back the laugh at the pinched up expression on Tim’s face. “I’m going now. Promise.”

* * *

 

“It finally finished.” Delicate fingers traced along the last set of flowers that had just appeared on the left side of Jason’s neck. “Nothing on your face then.”

“We can’t all be elven princes.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe you should audition for Game of Thrones. You’d fit right into Westeros.”

“For the last time, there are no elves in Game of Thrones.”

“But I love how red you get when you get all pissed off. Your cheeks nearly get as red as the flower buds on your face. They practically disappear.”

“That’s it. I’m going back to the manor.”

Tim barely set one foot down on the floor before Jason was dragging him back into bed and pinning Tim under his larger body. There lips met in a passionate kiss that ended with Jason panting against Tim’s mouth after he ran his fingers against the still tender mark on Jason’s neck. The tattoos that followed the defined angles of Tim’s face stood out even in the dark of their bedroom and made him look almost angelic. As he was so fond of doing, Jason reached up to slide his finger along the twisting tattoo and enjoyed the full body shiver he got from Tim in response.

“What?” For some reason, Jason whispered like a little kid trying to be quiet so their parents didn’t hear them when they should be asleep. “Why the look?”

“You could call it a sudden realization.”

“What did you just suddenly realize?”

“We’ve only been dating a few months.”

“Your obsession with time and numbers is adorable.”

“I have a point.”

“That we’ve only been dating a few months? I know I’m not the best at this, but even I can remember that.”

Tim wiggled one of his arms out from where it was pinned under Jason and gave him a firm pinch to his side that barely felt like anything. “If you would have let me finish talking, you would know I was saying that because it seems a little early to be saying I love you.”

“Well I’m sure we’ve known each other a lot longer than most people do before they say they love their soulmate. We’ve shown considerable restraint.”

“Steph thinks we’re ridiculously cutesy and act like we’ve already been married for thirty years.”

“She’s just jealous because Cass is overseas and she can’t make out with her whenever she wants to.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Tim yawned widely and snuggled further down into the mattress with his eyes shut. “She’d find a way to get back at you for it.”

“I love you, too.”

Blue eyes blinked open sleepily at Jason’s statement and threatened to slide shut again once he managed to keep them open for more than a second. “What?”

“Go to sleep, Timbers. We can talk about it in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Jason tried his best not to move the bed too much when he moved to the side of the bed that had become his so he was no longer hovering over Tim’s body. The instant Jason was contentedly settled down on the bed, Tim’s smaller body rolled over and moved around until he was tucked into Jason’s side. His head pillowed against Jason’s chest and one of his arms casually slung around the larger man’s waist. He snuggled further into his side when Jason wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulders and pressed a light kiss to the top of his unruly hair.

“Night, Jay. Love you.”

A small smile worked its way onto Jason’s face as he traced the intricate lines running all along the length of Tim’s arms and closed his eyes. “Goodnight. Love you, Timmy.”


End file.
